


Jail Cell Blues

by Magicandmalice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Lots of Angst, M/M, NSFW, Post Avengers, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, The Boys Need a Clue, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, and SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Blue eyes glinted in the dark as they watched the form on the other side of the energy field toss and turn, low keening cries ringing out through the night. He shouldn't be here - knew he shouldn't have come down to the prisons - but he had been unable to help himself. It had been two months since he had last laid eyes on Loki and he had been unable to stay away any longer, despite Odin's orders to the contrary. Now Thor wished he had come sooner, seeing Loki suffering as he was pained him greatly. Even after all that he had done, Thor still felt the need to protect him. Another choked off cry sounded and Thor clenched his fist helplessly at the pain it held. Whatever dreams visited Loki this night were clearly not enjoyable ones. Thor was torn between the part of himself that wanted to offer comfort - to go to his brother and hold him until whatever tormented him finally released him - and the part of himself that knew Loki was being punished for his crimes and Thor could not… should not… make things easier for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to [Ikoliholick](http://Ikoliholick%20.tumblr.com/)

Blue eyes glinted in the dark as they watched the form on the other side of the energy field toss and turn, low keening cries ringing out through the night. He shouldn't be here - knew he shouldn't have come down to the prisons - but he had been unable to help himself. It had been two months since he had last laid eyes on Loki and he had been unable to stay away any longer, despite Odin's orders to the contrary. Now Thor wished he had come sooner, seeing Loki suffering as he was pained him greatly. Even after all that he had done, Thor still felt the need to protect him.

 

Another choked off cry sounded and Thor clenched his fist helplessly at the pain it held. Whatever dreams visited Loki this night were clearly not enjoyable ones. Thor was torn between the part of himself that wanted to offer comfort - to go to his brother and hold him until whatever tormented him finally released him - and the part of himself that knew Loki was being punished for his crimes and Thor could not… should not… make things easier for him. 

 

It only took one more broken sound before Thor gave in and entered the holding cell Loki had been left in. It could be a trap yes, Thor accepted that fact, but his need to be sure of Loki's safety won out over his doubt. Somewhere inside was the Loki Thor had spent so long loving and caring for and he couldn't bear the thought of letting him suffer alone. 

 

Stopping before the restless form on the bed, Thor knelt on the floor beside it and reached a hand out hesitantly.

 

“Thor.”

 

A pleading sigh slipping between lips bitten raw over the last few months. Skin pale and drawn now as much as it had been when Thor had gotten his first good look at Loki in the moonlight of that mountain top. He remembered that Loki's skin had been cold and calm, illness bleeding out then, and he worried if it was so now. If Loki would once more push him away as he had every time since Thor had been banished to Midgard by Odin. Or if he would ask him for the help he obviously wanted, but denied himself so recently. 

 

A sudden piercing scream rent the night and Loki bolted awake in a flurry of flailing limbs and wet choked gasps for air. Green eyes wild with terror and body tensed to fight.

 

“Loki it's only me, calm down. I mean you no harm,” Thor swore as he wrapped his hand around the back of Loki's neck in a familiar hold. His thumb brushing tenderly at the chilled skin along Loki's jaw as he waited for him to calm. 

 

“No harm? You bring me here and turn me over to your father and still say you mean no harm to me?” Loki asked, voice rough, either from sleep or cries. Thor only knew it bothered him. 

 

“You must pay for your crimes, as you well know Loki. Midgard can not hold you - this was the only option left to me,” Thor said, firming his grip slightly and pulling Loki towards himself slowly.

 

“I gave you another option.” 

 

“I could not let you go despite my personal wishes Loki.” Thor frowned at the memory of Loki's offer and how very tempted he had been to accept it.

 

“Why are you here Thor? Come to mock me at my lowest point?” Loki snapped as he tried to pull away from Thor's iron-like hold. 

 

“I would never laugh at you Loki. I came to see you because I missed you. That is the only reason I can give you,” Thor replied as he released the other. He remembered when Loki had enjoyed and even craved his touch. When had that changed?

 

“Do not lie to a liar, Thor.”

 

“Loki… Brother....”

 

“You and I both know just what I am. I am not your Brother, cease calling me so,” Loki hissed, green eyes flashing with the fire Thor had so dearly missed the last few years.

 

“Loki why do you do this?” Thor asked softly, sadly. 

 

“For the same reason you came here tonight,” Loki finally said after several long strained moments of silence. “You're smart Thor, you will figure it out.”

 

“Would it kill you to give me a straight answer just once?” 

 

“Maybe.”

 

Thor couldn't help the small laugh that answer stole from him. It was the first semi usual response he had gotten out of Loki in years. Sighing, he stood and looked down at Loki who had sprawled back on the bed and returned his gaze. It was time to go, they both knew it, and Thor found that he suddenly had so much to say, but didn't have the slightest notion about how to put any of it into words. 

 

“Good bye, Loki,” Thor whispered, turning on his heel and leaving the cell containing his brother behind him. Forcing himself to keep his eyes front and not look behind, to keep walking further and further away. His heart broke a little more as stone doors closed behind him and shut Loki away from him once more. 

 

This couldn't happen again, he had been fortunate tonight. Lucky it hadn't been a trap when he stepped inside, lucky Loki had not once tried to escape anything other than his hold. Though he was sure some of that was in part because of the dampening field that cut Loki off from the majority of his magic. Regardless, it had been reckless and there must not be a repeat of tonight's events, no matter how much Thor ached to see Loki again already. 

 

_________________

 

He lasted less than a week before he found himself standing before Loki's cell once more. Everything was the same as the time before, the prison was dark and silent, save for the barely-there cries of distress coming from Loki's fitfully sleeping form. He didn't even bother fighting the urge to enter this time, once again kneeling on the floor at Loki's bedside, silent and torn over whether to reach out to comfort him or not.

 

“Why can't you just mind your own business?” Came the raspy voice giving away Loki's conscious state. 

 

“You are my business,” Thor responded softly. 

 

“Leave me be, Thor.” 

 

“Let me help you, Loki.”

 

“It looks like we will both disappointed tonight then,” Loki said turning over and showing his back to Thor.

 

“You always were so stubborn,” Thor whispered sadly as he finally let himself reach out and lightly grasp a thin shoulder. Frowning at how there seemed more bone than muscle in his hold - this in addition to the sickly pallor of his skin and tired, at times empty, eyes - just gave more evidence that Loki was unwell.

 

“That's funny coming from you, Thor. Never have I met a more pig-headed individual than you, except maybe Odin,” Loki tossed over his shoulder, though there was a distinct lack of heat in the words.

 

“So you have told me many times during our years,” Thor sighed, almost smiling at how much that sounded like the Loki from so long ago. Knowing there was no point in staying and possibly starting an argument, Thor rose to his feet and turned to go. A last glance behind him showed Loki still curled up with his back to Thor, a sharp pain pierced his heart as he turned away and left Loki in the silence.

 

_____________

 

After that night Thor found himself returning to Loki's cell again and again, always in the dead of night, awakening him from his nightmares. Always following with a battle between the two, Thor wishing to help ease Loki's pain and Loki pushing him away. Before he inevitably gave up and left for the night, only to return and have it repeat again the next time. 

 

Thor was sure Frigga knew of his visits to the dungeons, they had passed each other in the dark one night and though no words had been said, the small smile on his mother's face told him she had no doubt where he had been coming from. Odin it seemed, was unaware of Thor’s whereabouts two-to-three nights a week over the last few months. A fact he was beyond grateful about as he had enough to worry about with Loki being a stubborn pain in Thor's ass and didn't need the additional stress of fighting with his equally stubborn father over this. 

 

Tonight though was different, he knew that the moment he stepped into the room, met by a shrill scream, all fury and pain. He rushed to his brother's cell expecting… he wasn't sure what he was expecting honestly, but it certainly wasn't Loki throwing the chair and his table into the energy field, inches from where Thor had stopped. A large mirror and another chair followed quickly after as Thor stood there in stunned surprise, not sure what had happened to his brother to cause such actions.

 

“Loki!”

 

Loki went rigid as the sound of Thor's voice rang out. His hands trembling slightly as he turned his head to face the blond still outside his cell.

 

“What madness is this?” Thor asked as he finally came in, walking slowly, carefully to Loki. His heart breaking as he watched Loki back away from him and fear fill his eyes.

 

“You're not real, begone from my sight,” Loki snarled.

 

“I am as real as you are, Brother. Why would you think of me as false?” Thor asks carefully. He had no idea what was going on, but he had never seen Loki like this and he found himself more than a little worried about him right then. 

 

“False Thor, a fake, you’re not the first he sent to break me, you won’t be the last. I won’t break though, I am not so weak that I would let that happen.” Loki hissed, eyes narrowing on Thor as he took another step forward followed by another. Crowding Loki back against the wall with each step, refusing to let the other run from him further than a few steps.

 

“Who? Why would you be sent false specters of me? What happened to you Loki?” Thor asked as he came to a stop only inches from the other. Not touching, not yet, but oh how Thor was tempted to reach out a hand to offer some form of comfort to Loki.

 

“Stop acting like you don’t know. You can tell that bastard he will just have to find another way to get what he wants,” Loki whispered as he stared up at Thor.

 

Thor couldn’t take that look from Loki any longer, wrapping one hand around the back of Loki’s neck, he pulled the other close. Resting their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air as his thumb stroked gently over a soft cheek. He moved no more than that and said not a word as he kept his eyes locked Loki’s own.

 

“Thor?”

 

“Yes it’s me. I swear to you, on everything we once shared that it’s me,” Thor vowed fiercely, his free hand wrapping around a slender waist and tugging Loki forward into a loose embrace. 

 

“What we once shared..?” Loki whispered, eyes widening as they suddenly seemed to clear. As if whatever had held him in it’s thrall had just released it’s hold on his mind. “What we share no longer.”

 

“Yes what we once shared. It was and still is to this day the most important time of my life and not a day goes by that I don’t wish it was different,” Thor said.

 

“It’s really you... I thought… it doesn’t matter what I thought. No one else knew about… that… they couldn’t. So you have to be real… have to be myThor,” Loki said, eyes still locked on the other, as if scared to look away for even a moment, lest Thor be replaced by the imposter he had already been accused of being.

 

“I never stopped being yours. Loki… whatever… whoever this is that has you so worked up, I swear they will not so much as get close to you so long as I am here. I just wish to help you, please talk to me, tell me how I can help. What do you need?” Thor asked quietly.

 

“There is nothing you or anyone else could do to help me and don’t act as if you and I are anything to each other any longer. We both know otherwise,” Loki responded.

 

“Always so damn difficult,” Thor huffed, knowing he shouldn’t, but deciding to do so anyways, Thor gave into the impulse he had been fighting since he had first seen Loki again after he had fallen from the Bifrost. Using his grip on the other’s neck, Thor held Loki in place and leaned in, taking the other’s lips in a soft, cautious kiss. Loki’s body went rigid in surprise, his shock-filled eyes staring at Thor as he finally pulled back and looked at Loki.

 

“I never stopped,” Thor whispered painfully as he allowed Loki to read everything in his eyes.

 

No other words were spoken as Loki surged up against Thor, his hands rising to allow his fingers to tangle in long blond hair and pulling them closer as Loki initiated the kiss this time. Nowhere even close to the chaste press of lips that Thor had given him - no, this was hard and hot and desperate. Bodies pressed tight together from chest to thigh, hands fisting in whatever they could reach to ensure the other stayed as close as possible.

 

“Loki?” Thor gasped as their lips parted momentarily. 

 

“Give me this, Thor. Just this... this moment,” Loki whispered, looking up at Thor. 

 

Thor could only pull him in for another kiss, he could deny neither Loki nor himself the very thing they both wanted so much. Reaching down, Thor grabbed Loki by the backs of his upper thighs, hands just barely brushing the lower swell of his ass, before lifting him up. A small keening whimper escaping as Loki wrapped his legs around Thor without hesitation. Thor growled low in his throat as he took the other’s weight easily and strode forward, careful not to trip over the mess littering the cell floor as he made for the bed. 

 

“Beast,” Loki rasped.

 

“You love it,” Thor replied. Both knew it was the truth, even if Loki would never admit to it, being manhandled by Thor had always gotten to Loki like little else had. That was not, however, what Thor had in mind for this night. It had been too long since they had last been together and he didn’t want to waste the opportunity he was being given by his mercurial-mooded little Loki. 

 

Reaching the bed, Thor knelt down, lowering Loki to the bedding and following immediately after, unable to pull away from the one he had missed for so long. He had thought he would never again have Loki like this and had long since resigned himself to being whatever else Loki would have him as, friend or brother. But to be able to hold him, touch him, to taste him once more after close to a hundred years, Thor thought he might actually cry from the joy he felt.

 

Dragging his lips away from Loki’s, Thor slid them down the soft skin of his jaw and down the side of his neck. Teeth giving a brief sharp nip to a jutting collarbone, following it up with a gentle kiss to the same spot before pulling back to look down at Loki.

 

“Do you know how many nights these past years I have dreamt of this? Of having you in my arms once more?” Thor asked as he slid a hand beneath Loki’s loose night shirt and trailed his fingertips along the cool skin he found there.

 

“Don’t tell me, Thor, show me instead,” Loki whispered. He didn’t want words right now. Words could be twisted and bent until there was no truth left in them, he knew that better than most. 

 

Thor wasted no time after that to strip both himself and Loki, casting the clothing to the already messy floor. His eyes taking in the long-missed sight of all the glorious pale skin on display as Loki stretched himself out on the sheets below.

 

“So beautiful…”

 

Loki said nothing as he allowed himself to look his fill of Thor as well, noting each new scar on Thor’s body. His eyes drawn to the most recent one, fully healed despite the still angry look of the skin along his right side just below the ribs. The one that Loki himself had given him when he had slid his small blade home just a few months ago on top of Stark Tower. Reaching out he placed his palm against Thor, relishing in the heat radiating off of him, even as he frowned at the healed wound. Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled it away, it would not do to let either of them think to deeply about some of the more recent events between them. That could come later when there were less urgent matters to attend to. 

 

Leaning down once more, Thor claimed soft lips and allowing his body to drag along Loki’s, a shiver working its way down his spine as their bodies rubbed skin-to-skin. His hands unable to stay in one place for long caressed every bit of skin he could reach. A skim of nails along Loki’s abdomen, a hard grasp to the hip before sliding down a shapely thigh and lifting one of Loki’s legs to wrap around his waist. The action allowing Thor to slot himself between Loki’s thighs and press his hips against the other’s. Both groaning at the delicious fiction of their hard cocks sliding together, Loki’s hands finding their way to Thor’s hair once more and tangling his fingers in the soft locks and pulling roughly.

 

“More,” Loki demanded, warm breath ghosting over Thor’s ear as he panted into it. 

 

“I did not come prepared for this outcome Loki…” Thor choked out as Loki bucked his hips up.

 

Loki simply lifted his other leg and wrapped them tight around Thor’s waist and ground himself upwards hard into Thor, biting his lip on a sharp cry as he got more of the friction he wanted.

 

“More,” Loki hissed, eyes burning as they bore into Thor’s own. 

 

Dropping his head to rest on a deceptively delicate looking shoulder, Thor took a shuddering breath, bracing himself on one arm beside Loki’s head, the other grasping tightly to Loki’s thigh. A slow roll of his hips got a soft gasp, but the sharp snap of his hips that followed got a choked cry and hands leaving his hair to instead sink nails into the skin of his back. Thor hissed as he repeated the motion, his cock sliding against Loki’s own with each thrust, his head spinning from the feel of it.

 

“Your hands Loki…” Thor ordered, voice rough with pleasure has he watched Loki writhe beneath him.

 

“Not yet… don’t want it over that quickly,” Loki panted, eyes rolling back briefly as a particularly well placed move had Thor drag right against the sensitive underside of his cock.

 

Thor knew despite the words that they were both to close to drag this out for long, to many years apart had made them too desperate to last. Bringing his knees up, he lifted himself up, ignoring Loki’s confused sounds for the moment. Sitting back on his heels, he grasped slender hips and pulled Loki further into his lap. Shuddering as his hard flesh rubbed against Loki’s once more before he took them both into one large hand and stroked tip to base firmly.

 

Thor watched as Loki choked and fisted the bed sheets at his side, clenching his eyes shut as his body convulsed in pleasure. He couldn’t look away from the view he had of Loki, hips raised and resting on Thor’s thighs, legs spread to the side, skin flushed and damp with sweat. Hair a tangled mess around his head, lips bitten with the effort to hold back his cries as best he could despite failing at it each time.

 

“So fucking beautiful,” Thor growled as he quickened the pace of his hand on them, his thighs trembling as he forced himself still save for his hand. 

 

“I’m not,” Loki whined, body straining for more. He was so very close.

 

“You are, to me you are,” Thor breathed as he felt heat coil low in his belly and his body grew tense.

 

Loki gave a shattered cry as he suddenly arched, back bent and body taut and Thor felt the sudden wet heat spill into his hand. The grip he had on them at once slick and hot and fucking perfect, all he needed to reach his own peak and fall over into the abyss. His vision darkening at the edges even as he stroked them both through the final stages of their orgasm, streaks of white staining his hand and across Loki’s abdomen. Though he couldn’t help but fall forward over Loki’s body as they fought to regain their breathing and allow their bodies to cool.

 

Thor couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so at peace, so calm and was reluctant to move away from Loki, though he knew it couldn’t last. A fact proven when not even seconds later Loki was pushing at Thor to move up off of him. Leaning back and looking down into saddened eyes, Thor felt his heart constrict in his chest and he knew what was coming. The last time he had seen that look it had ended with their separation.

 

“Loki don’t…”

 

“This can’t happen again Thor,” Loki whispered, turning his head so he didn’t have to look at Thor as he broke them apart a second time in their lives.

 

“Loki please, don’t do this,” Thor pleaded hoarsely. He knew it was a losing battle though, for whatever reason Loki had, he had made up his mind and there would be no changing it.

 

Pressing a brief parting kiss to Thor’s lips, Loki pushed him the rest of the way off and turned his back to the blond. 

 

“Very well. If that’s what you wish Loki,” Thor rasped as he gathered his clothes, dressing quickly, not wanting to break down and beg for Loki to allow him to stay, now and forever, at his side.

 

One last longing look was given to Loki before, with an air of heartbreak surrounding him, Thor left the cell.

 

“Don’t return to me again,” Loki called out softly as Thor stepped through the energy shield. 

 

“Do not worry Loki, my heart can only be broken so many times and I do not think it would survive another visit. Good bye, Loki.” Thor said, knowing that unless by some cruel twist of fate forced him to come again, this was the last time he would see his brother. When no response came, Thor knew it was over, all of it, whatever hopes he still had dying a painful death, he left in silence.

 

He never saw the tears sliding down Loki’s cheeks as he tried to hide his face in his pillow, never saw his slender body trembling from the sobs he was so desperately holding back. Never saw Loki bite his lip bloody to keep himself from calling Thor back, to tell him everything, ask him to help. 

 

Instead Loki mourned what he had lost, what he had had no choice but to give up a second time. The love of the only man he would ever want, the only one that was his equal. The man that Thanos would utterly destroy if he ever learned of Loki’s feeling for him. No, first Loki would escape this prison, then he would figure out a way to take his place on the throne, then with the power of Asgard behind him he would bring death to Thanos. Then there would be no one that could claim him unworthy, to be King or to be with Thor. They could have their chance to be happy, and Loki would suffer anything in order to make that reality happen. 

 

Forcing himself up Loki calm himself as best he could and began cleaning the mess he had made earlier after dressing once more. For now he would continue healing the damage done to him by Thanos and then the Avengers while he planned his escape. And, of course he would hold close the memory of this night’s actions to keep him going through the long lonely nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
